


Bra Bothers

by aquacat



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, yosuke being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Yosuke are both bothered, but in pretty different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra Bothers

**Author's Note:**

> bad idea writing for a game i haven't finished yet. hahahaha. its what i do best

Summer was in full swing in Inaba, and the heat was taking a toll on the students of Yasogami High. The boring lectures and the sweltering heat made it even harder than usual for Yosuke to concentrate (was that even possible?), so he allowed his mind - and his eyes - to wander. 

The first thing he noticed was Chie’s wardrobe for the day. She still had her normal getup, but something was a little off with her summer look. Instead of wearing her jacket around her waist, she was wearing it normally, with it zipped up to her chin. She was fidgeting more than usual as well, and she looked miserable. 

Yosuke tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled out a message. He wadded it up, and when King Moron wasn’t looking, he chucked it at the back of his friend’s head. 

Chie tensed at the impact, and she whipped her head around so fast Yosuke was surprised that her head didn’t snap off. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, probably to chew him out. Yosuke held a finger to his lips, and with his other hand he pointed down to the paper that bounced off her head. When she bent down to pick it up, her movements seemed stiff and forced.

Dang, what had her so on edge? 

He tapped his pen against his desk as he waited for Chie to respond to his note. At least, he hoped she would. Usually she never humored him with a response, but she did seem pretty off today. Maybe a miracle would happen, and - 

The wadded up paper returned to Yosuke, right in the middle of his face. He shook his head and unfolded the paper as quietly as he could. 

_wats up with ur jacket do u have a death wish??_

_Wardrobe malfunction. Leave me alone k?_

Wardrobe malfunction, huh? That could be pretty interesting. Yosuke could only imagine what she was hiding under that jacket of hers. Shirt stained? Torn? Not there at all? Hopefully it was somewhere more along the lines of the latter.

Yosuke continued to study Chie throughout the lecture. She tugged at her collar, wiped her forehead, rolled up her sleeves… Eventually, the heat beat her, and Yosuke swore she groaned a little when she unzipped her jacket and peeled it off. She draped it over her chair and slouched over her desk, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. 

Yosuke raised his eyebrows and stared at her back. Her white shirt was damp with her sweat, which made the garment slightly transparent. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but Yosuke noticed something much different today. Wardrobe malfunction was hardly the term he would have used to describe it. 

Instead of one of her sports bras, Yosuke could make out the outline of much thinner, _pinker_ straps. Was… she wearing a regular bra for once? 

He was surprised that she hadn’t worn an undershirt or something to cover it up. The outline was prominent and the pink was so bright. Then again, this was Chie. He doubted that the bra was even hers. Did Yukiko make her wear it? Was she trying to impress someone? Either way, it wasn’t a bad view. Whatever the reason, Yosuke was thankful. His mind was drawn away from how hot and how bored he was and was now focused on more important, interesting things. 

Chie somehow looked even more miserable than she did with that jacket on. She shrugged her shoulders, wiggled around in her seat, and tugged at the area around her ribcage. Her posture shifted several times within a few minutes, but no matter what she did Yosuke couldn’t quite make out the most important, interesting part of all. The front part. 

“Satonaka! C’mon, stand up and answer the question!” 

As if his prayers were answered, Chie reluctantly stood up, forcing her arms to her side. 

Everything was so clear now and - damn, had she always been that stacked? He knew sports bras were supposed to keep stuff all tied down, but she must have been wearing some heavy duty stuff up until now. 

When she finished her answer, her arms immediately returned to their previous position and she slouched back into her seat. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
Speaking of relief… 

Yosuke’s hand darted into the air. 

“What is it, Hanamura?” 

“Sir, can I go use the bathroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway first p4 fic go easy on me ;o; any comments, complaints, and compliments are very appreciated!!


End file.
